


Lay All Your Love on Me

by canistakahari



Series: Bones-breaks-a-leg-'verse [5]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canistakahari/pseuds/canistakahari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-wedding jitters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay All Your Love on Me

Jim and Bones get dressed for their wedding together.  
  
Sam, being the most ultimate and kick-ass of brothers, books them a suite in the hotel where they’re getting married, because he instinctively knows that if they’re left to their own devices and prepare in their apartment, they will undoubtedly be late for their own wedding.  
  
The theory is that if they wake up and are already  _at_  the venue, then at least that cuts down on the chance of unmitigated disaster.  
  
It also means that they get to spend the night  _before_  their wedding lounging around in complete luxury, because there is a  _hot tub_  and  _complimentary champagne_  and  _chocolates on their pillows_  and the biggest fucking bed Jim has  _ever seen in his life_.  
  
Obviously, they fuck in it. They fuck in it  _four times_.  
  
Why waste the opportunity?  
  
It’s also a spectacular way of working out their pre-wedding jitters and it means they wake up on the day mellow and fucked-out. At least, Jim does, and Bones makes a good show of it while they make out lazily and indulge in round four-and-a-half before showering together, but when they’re peeling their suits out of crinkly dry-cleaning wrappers Bones disappears into the bathroom and Jim shuffles around in front of the huge mirror by the door, admiring himself and reveling in the happy buzz in his body.  
  
Eventually, though, he starts to wonder if Bones slipped and fell and  _broke his hip_  because it’s incredibly quiet and Jim’s been  _ready for ages_  and honestly getting on a suit and doing your hair shouldn’t take that long.  
  
The bathroom door is ajar, and when Jim pushes it open, it’s to Bones fully dressed, gripping the bathroom sink with white-knuckled hands, staring himself down in the mirror. “You can do this,” he’s saying in a low, urgent voice. “You want this. You want this so bad, you goddamn idiot. Why do you feel like you’re going to puke? Don’t you dare puke. You can do this. You’re a person who can exist in real life.”  
  
“Hey,” says Jim quietly.  
  
Bones startles, his gaze leaping up to meet Jim’s in the mirror. He looks wide-eyed and shaken, which just won’t do.  
  
“Hey,” repeats Jim, coming up behind him. He wraps his arms around Bones’s waist, tucks his chin over his shoulder, and kisses his jaw. Almost immediately, Bones relaxes, his shoulders losing tension. “You definitely exist in real life.”  
  
“Shut up,” snorts Bones, rolling his eyes. He looks and feels and smells amazing. Jim couldn’t love him more.  
  
“I’ll be right here,” Jim says easily. “Holding your hand.”  
  
“I know,” says Bones, a smile curving the corner of his mouth. “Don’t you ever think for a second that I don’t.”


End file.
